In consideration of the environment, much interest has been recently focused on a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, a fuel-cell vehicle and the like equipped with a battery.
Also, much attention has been accordingly focused on a charging device for charging a battery mounted on a vehicle from outside the vehicle.
For example, a charging device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-226817 is a wall-hung type charging device. This charging device includes a cabinet for charging; a flat plate portion formed below the cabinet; a CCID holder formed in the flat plate portion; a CCID mounted on this CCID holder; and a charging cable connected to the CCID and hooked on to the cabinet.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 06-014470, 2011-050125 and the like also disclose various types of charging devices.